The Macabre Misadventures of Bonito Bebito
The Macabre Misadventures of Bonito Bebito is an American surreal horror animated television series created by Guillermo Del Toro for Nickelodeon. The show follows the adventures of a 12 year old boy who enters the nightmarish world called Santa Rosa because of a vengeful spirit and encounters creatures such as personality opposite twins and a vain pageant queen.It premiered on May 2, 2016. Cast and characters Main characters * Bonito Bebito Manriquez (voiced by Nathan Arenas) — The main protagonist of the series.He enjoys singing and dancing.In the pilot episode, Bonito wakes up and ends up in an nightmarish world. The world belongs to a ghost of a 18 year old chicana flapper. * Rosalinda Rodriguez (voiced by Nika Futterman) — A ghost of a chicana flapper who is Bonito's best friend.In the pilot episode it is revealed that Rosalinda has a manipulative and overbearing father who abuses her. *'Gloria Garcia-Santos' (voiced by Catherine Taber) — She is the oldest of the Garcia-Santos children; Gloria is depicted as bossy, sarcastic and condescending towards Shawn. Despite this, she cares deeply about her siblings. *'Valentina Garcia-Santos' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) — She is the second oldest child of the Garcia-Santos family; Valentina is depicted as a dumb blonde who is kind and pretty, but is naïve and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing. * Graciella and Mario Garcia-Santos (voiced by Raini Rodriguez and Carlos Penavega) — One of Bonito's friends and Shawn's younger siblings.Graciella and Mario are identical twin siblings who has the same age as Bonito.Unlike her brother, she is a fun-loving girl who loved dancing, which often annoys Mario while Mario is a bratty boy, who dresses in red attire and acts as a tattletale for the family. * Paco Tejada-Bomburg (voiced by John DiMaggio) — A half human half demon ghost man who is one of Bonito's friends and son of the female demon and the male human. * Shawn Garcia-Santos (voiced by Eric Bauza) — Bonito's best friend. Shawn's mother married their dad after his late dad's death. * Nivea Santos (voiced by Alanna Ubach)— The youngest child of the Santos family; Nivea is a toddler, who tends to scare her stepbrother. Supporting characters *'Julie Rodriguez'-Rosalinda's older sister and one of Bonito's enemies. *'Eliza Jones': Eliza is a popular girl who is rivals with Rosalinda in the social chain of the nightmarish realm.Eliza is a female version of Elijah Salvatore. Episodes Season 1 (2016) #Bonito's First Friend/The Macabre Baby Sitting Club #Heavy Meddle/Making the Case #Driving Miss Hazy/No Guts, No Gloria #A Tale of Two Tables/The Van #Project Manriquez/In Tents Debate #Sound of Silence/Space Invader #Picture Perfect/Undie Pressure #Bonito or Swim/Changing the Baby #Overnight Success/Ties That Bind #Hand-Me-Downer/Sleuth or Consequences #Los Miserables/The Flapper and The Majo #Along Came a Hermana/Chore and Peace #For Hermanos About to Rock/It's a Manriquez Mad House #Toads and Tiaras/Two Boys and a Baby #Cover Girls/Save the Date #Attention Deficit/Out on a Limo #Rosa-Ella/A Novel Idea #April Fools Rules/Cereal Offender #Bonito Bebito: Girl Guru/Come Sale Away #Roughin' It/The Waiting Game #The Bonitoest Yard/Raw Deal #Dance Dance Resolution/A Tattler's Tale #One of the Girls/Funny Business #A Fair to Remember/Morbid Bored #The Price of Admission/One Flu Over the Santos House #Study Muffin/Homespun The Uncanny World of Yanely (2017) # 2 Mortals a Leapin # Girasol(episode)/Pancika for a Day Production In June 2014, Nickelodeon announced that Bonito Bebito had been picked up for a season of 13 episodes.The episode order was later increased to 26. On May 25, 2016, Nickelodeon announced that the series had been picked up for a gender bender adult animated series of 14 episodes.Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:TMMOBB